


True Kindness

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Injured Victor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want offers of help</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kindness" challenge on LJ's fan_flashworks

Mrs Hudson listened to the angry words Sherlock was saying to his brother as he saw him out. She felt a certain sympathy for Mycroft; he might be a pompous pain at times, but on this occasion his motivation had been genuine. Hearing Sherlock thumping back up the stairs from the front door she opened her own door and called out to him.

“Come in and have a cup of tea with me, Sherlock.”

“No,” Sherlock answered, then added “Thank you” when her expression reminded him of the one his mother had used when he was a small boy.

“It’s not a request, Sherlock Holmes, it’s an order. Come in!”

“I have to get back. Victor may need me.”

“You wouldn’t have left him, even to throw insults at your brother, if he hadn’t been asleep. You have enough time for a cup of tea.”

Sherlock admitted defeat. If he was honest with himself, he would have acknowledged that he didn’t have the strength to argue.

Mrs Hudson made the tea and produced a fruit cake. She cut a slice and pushed the plate over to where Sherlock’s hand was resting on the table, so that he would pick the cake up without realising what he was doing.

“Why don’t they leave me alone? John, and Mary, and Molly, coming round and talking to me,” Sherlock said.

“All of them, yes, even your brother, are only being kind,” Mrs Hudson replied. “They want to help.”

“I don’t want their kindness.” Sherlock banged the table with his fist; then added in a much quieter tone, “I just want Victor to get better.”

“I know you do. And he is. But it’s very slow and so you’re not seeing the improvement. You’ve been keeping records. Why don’t you look back and compare your notes from this time last week to today? I’m sure you’ll find there’s a difference.”

She watched as Sherlock considered what she’d said, mentally comparing his observations. 

After a few minutes Sherlock smiled slightly. “You were right, Mrs Hudson. There have been a number of small, but significant changes.” He stood up. “Thank you. May I go now?”

“Of course you may. Take the rest of the cake with you, you might like some more later. And I expect the inspector will eat a slice or two when he calls in.” Mrs Hudson paused and then added, “You didn’t include Greg in your list of unwanted visitors.”

“That’s because he’s like you, Mrs Hudson. He doesn’t ask me what he can do to help. He just does it.”


End file.
